


In the Moment

by RoboticPopSauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alien Bill, Canon divergence from my Alien AU fic, Dipper is gay as fuck for this alien, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Prize Fic, as he should be, carnival date, like really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: Bill finds a way to appear human, so Mabel invites he and Dipper out on a double date to the carnival in town.





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaB/gifts).



> Wow, look at me posting this late. Had a bunch of stuff come up that made finishing it up a bit difficult, but it's here now! The prize for Teab-Draws, who won my followers contest on Tumblr!
> 
> This is NOT canon to my fic, From the Stars, but it is taken from the same universe. Reading it first would make this make more sense :p
> 
> Also, WOW, this is rated G and full of fluff! No warnings of any kind, yay! The only thing I DO have to say is that, even though I've edited it 15+ times, there are likely still mistakes so forgive me ^-^'
> 
> Enjoy and congrats again to Teab-Draws for winning!

Dipper stared at the alien while the blond poked around Ford’s rarely used lab. He knew he didn’t know enough about the spaceship to find the parts needed to fix it, so he had let Bill in to look for something that might help. He trusted the alien just enough to know that he  _ probably _ wasn’t going to break anything.

“So many things,” Bill murmured. “Not sure what all they do…?” He looked at Dipper, who only kind of understood the question.

“Uh, me personally? No, I don’t know what they all do. I figured you might know what would help fix your ship.”

All around them lay dusty machines and gadgets, some more alien-looking than Bill, which was a possibility. From what Dipper knew, Ford had had contact with a few species, most friendly but a few...not so much.

Bill flicked a small device that looked like some sort of wrist watch, looking at it with wide eyes. It had a silver band and a blue face with symbols on the front that Dipper couldn’t fully make out from where he stood.

The blond trilled at the watch and plucked it from its spot on a desk, blowing on it to get some of the dust off. “Purpose?”

Dipper shrugged. “No idea. It looks like a normal watch to me.” He blushed when Bill made the cat-like noise again. The alien might look like a terrifying predator, but his little quirks and sounds were  _ adorable. _ He knew Bill was an alien, but it had started to become impossible not to notice how cute he could be.

“Hm.” Bill lifted it to his face and squinted at it before putting it down on his wrist, fighting with it to get the clasp closed.

It was a little shocking to Dipper that he even knew how to put a watch on, but he supposed there had to be watches or at least some form of them out in space. That and, despite Bill’s poor communication skills, the blond seemed pretty smart. After all, it didn’t take a genius to figure out a small clasp.

“Buttons.” Bill pointed down at the gadget and stepped close to Dipper. “Press?”

Just in case it turned out to be some sort of weapon, Dipper inspected it a little closer, glad that Bill held it out for him to look at. It seemed normal. Besides the weird symbols in place of numbers, it really just looked to be a normal time-telling watch. There were more than two buttons on the sides, something that worried him a little, but it seemed much too small to even hold enough power to do anything too crazy or dangerous.

Hell, the two hands on it weren’t even moving, it had likely lost power a long time ago.

“I guess… Just be careful with it.” He stepped back and tensed a little, preparing himself for whatever might happen.

At first, the buttons didn’t do anything. All that could be heard in the stale-aired room was the soft clicking from Bill using his claw to press the small buttons. He furrowed his brows and pressed more of them, using more force than Dipper thought necessary.

“Hey, it’s alright, it might just be broken or dead. It probably hasn’t been used in years-”

A bright flash of light cut Dipper off, making him stumble back and cover his eyes. He nearly tripped on one of the many objects that had been covered with tarps and had to steady himself before he was able to look at Bill and assess what had happened.

In front of him, a yellow furry creature with six legs sat, blinking at him with its four eyes. Around its neck was a ring of black fur, matching its dark, clawed paws. The creature looked like a dog but much larger, and the sound it made reminded Dipper of a garbage disposal.

“B-Bill? What the...?” Dipper inched closer to it slowly, approaching the fanged thing with caution until it gave a clear sign that it was, in fact, Bill. “Hello, can you speak?”

It shook its head and body like a dog trying to dry off, whining and scratching at its front right paw, where the watch still sat. Unable to press any buttons with his paw, Bill lifted his paw and bit down on the device until his teeth pressed the buttons, again causing a flash of light.

What came from that one was something that looked like a blob of yellow ooze, a single eye rested in the middle of the goop. It gurgled as if it were trying to speak, then rolled its eye when words didn’t come out.

“Okay, maybe let’s take the watch off,” Dipper suggested. Finding out that Ford had something as cool as a shapeshifting watch in his lab both excited and scared Dipper. What other kinds of things could be tucked away in there?

He would have to think about that later. For the time being, he had to help Bill turn back into his normal form.

“I can’t even  _ see _ the watch, but try pressing some buttons again. And if you can, just pull it off.” Dipper watched the translucent blob jiggle a bit before another light changed Bill yet again, that time making him look like something that made Dipper choke on air.

A  _ human. _ Bill looked human.

His light blond hair looked the same -short, choppy, and messy- but his skin was a lot less yellow and his eyes were a golden brown. He still stood tall, nearly seven feet, but altogether he looked passable as a person. Even his slightly strange gray hoodie and black shorts seemed relatively normal.

“Whoa, hey, this one is…” Dipper gulped and tried to explain himself for stopping the alien from changing again. Bill looked like a  _ hot _ human, and Dipper wanted Bill to stay that way for a minute.

“This one could help us!” he said suddenly. “Y’know, like...we wouldn’t have to hide you. We could go outside and not have to worry about anyone seeing you.”

Bill looked down at his hands and flexed them, narrowing his eyes at his new form. “Not as big.” He shuffled his feet, watching his now loose clothing move with him. “Suppose if help I can stay.”

Relieved because it actually  _ would _ help them, Dipper let out a puff of air. “Great, cool. Let’s uh- let’s go show Mabel! She’ll think this is awesome!” He grabbed Bill’s hand and dragged him along, not missing how the blond’s nails were still pretty sharp and claw-like. The watch didn’t seem perfect at hiding the wearer, but it did it well enough that Dipper wasn’t worried about anyone calling him out.

If anything, he just looked like he had a slight skin condition and liked to dress weird. The black ring around his neck and the few on his legs and arms were still there too, but they just looked like tattoos, something that fit with his overall look.

Bill let himself be dragged along by Dipper up the stairs and through the house to the kitchen, only stopping when voices could be heard, one of them belonging to Tad, Mabel’s boyfriend. They were talking about where they wanted to go out the next day since Tad had weekends off, and ever since Bill had started staying with them Mabel did her best to keep Tad from being in the house too much.

Dipper ducked his head around the corner and took a deep breath. Tad being there worked out perfectly because he wasn't quite as dense as the other townsfolk when it came to these things. Which mane him a good person to show Bill to because if Tad was fooled by the disguise, then pretty much anyone in town would be too.

“I have a friend over,” Dipper said awkwardly, cutting into the couple’s conversation. “H-he’s foreign, so forgive his English.”

Tad tilted his head to the side. “I didn’t know you had any frie- foreign friends.”

Glossing over Tad’s slip of words with an eye roll, Dipper looked to Mabel to gauge her reaction.

She looked slightly nervous but mostly her gaze told her twin that she was ready to see just what he was up to. “What, when did he get here? Let me say hi!”

“Say hi, Bill.” Dipper pulled the blond into the kitchen, holding his breath as he watched Tad’s reaction, hoping that the other man wouldn’t see through the watch’s guise.

“Hello, Bill.” Tad stood and extended his hand out to Bill, waiting for the blond to return the gesture.

When he smiled Dipper let out a sigh of relief, almost relaxing and leaning on Bill, not noticing that he was still holding the alien’s hand.

Bill stared at the offered hand then at Mabel, almost as if he were asking her permission to touch Tad. “Hello. Tad?” When Mabel gave a slow but approving nod, Bill took Tad’s hand with his free one and shook it a little too vigorously.

“Yup, Tad’s the name!” the man cheered, unphased by Bill’s lack of understanding of the handshake. “And your’s is Bill? Where are you from?”

“S-...Sweden. He’s Swedish,” Dipper laughed, relieved that Bill was happily going along with his spur of the moment idea.

“Yes, I’m from Swedish,” Bill beamed. “And Bill is my name.”

Tad had to pull his hand back from Bill’s grip, laughing at his enthusiasm. “How long are you staying? I’d be happy to show you around. I’m the park ranger here, so I know Gravity Falls better than most people.”

“Staying for…” The blond paused and looked to Dipper for help.

“He’s staying for a week or so. Haven’t fully decided yet.” Dipper smiled far too widely and Bill copied the fake smile, both waiting to see Tad’s reaction.

Mabel cut into the silence with a small squeal, her hands balled into fists under her chin. “That means you two can come out with us tomorrow! A double date!”

Dipper felt his face pale and a forced laugh escaped his lips. “D-date?” he stammered.

“Yeah! Oh, it’ll be so much fun! Bill will love it!” She bounced on her heels and looked to Tad. “You don’t mind if they come with, right?”

Tad shrugged, running a hand through his short, black hair. “I don’t see why not. I think it would be the perfect thing to show Bill some of our culture. I’m sure there are plenty of foreign foods you could try as well.”

Dipper huffed. Fine, they could call it a date. He wasn’t  _ too _ against the idea of being considered Bill’s boyfriend while they were trying to play him off as a normal person. Especially since his human form looked so appealing.

“Okay, okay, fine, we can come with, but can I ask where we’re going?” Dipper asked, finally feeling the sweat on his palm from holding Bill’s hand. He didn’t let go, though. If Bill didn’t mind it, then neither did he.

“The fair!” Mabel shrieked, her voice making everyone flinch. “I’m so excited! I’ll make up a route for the rides so that we can go on all of them!”

Both Dipper and Tad laughed at her excitement while Bill tilted his head at Mabel, likely wanting to ask questions but refraining because it might seem strange to Tad.

“We’ll be leaving after dinner tomorrow, okay? Be ready!”

Knowing he would have to prepare and talk to Bill about the outing, Dipper gave a nod before pulling the alien away to his room. Sure the idea of going out with Bill was exciting, but he needed to make sure the blond was people-ready, and the thought of Bill being found out made him anxious. He couldn’t back out either, not without making up some convincing excuse that would deter Mabel from bugging him and leave Tad without any kind of suspicion.

“Fair?” Bill asked as soon as they were alone in Dipper’s room. The blond paced the floor, walking on the tops of his feet. “Food I can eat there?” He watched Dipper while he walked, the excitement clear on his face.

Thankful that Bill either didn’t know what “date” meant or didn’t care, Dipper laughed and sat down on his bed, ready to try and explain to Bill what the next day would hold. “It’s like a place with rides and food, yeah. I don’t think they’re going to have something there that you can eat, though. And thanks for letting me throw you into the fire like that. I figured we'd better test the disguise while we could on Tad.”

Bill deflated and plopped down on the floor in front of Dipper. “Eat before? Mabel said dinner," he huffed, ignoring Dipper's thanks.

Another laughed came from Dipper and he shook his head. It wasn’t shocking to him that someone as large as Bill would need to eat a lot, but the pouty face the alien was making at him over not being able to eat at the carnival was hilarious. Not to mention  _ adorable. _

“Yeah, we’ll eat dinner beforehand,” he chuckled. “I’ll keep an eye out for food you can eat while we’re there too.” Dipper slid down onto the floor so that he sat at eye level with Bill, crossing his legs so that he fit in between the alien and the bed. His knees bumped Bill’s, making Dipper red in the face while the blond stayed unphased to the touch.

“Rides?” Bill leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, looking down at how his fake body bent with him.

Nodding, Dipper leaned back against his bed so that he and Bill weren’t as close. “Uh, yeah. Like, roller coasters and stuff. Does your planet have stuff like that?”

“Ro-lar coasters?” The blond looked back up and Dipper and titled his head to the right. “Made of what?”

“Metal and sometimes wood, but not usually anymore. Er…” Dipper dug into his pocket to pull his phone out. Showing Bill picture would likely be the easiest way to show the alien what he meant. “See?” he said as he scrolled through some images. “Nothing they have at the fair will be this big and extravagant, but this is essentially what I mean.”

Excitedly, Bill grabbed Dipper’s phone from him and tapped at the screen. “Have nothing like this,” he said softly.

“Does it look like fun?” He leaned forward, trying to see what pictures Bill was smiling at. “Like I said, none of the ones we’re going to see are this big, but if you want we can still go on some.”

“Yes, I want.” Bill nodded eagerly and shoved Dipper’s phone back into his hands. “Also I want sleep. Working through day.” He stood and lifted his arm to look at the watch. “Should keep on?”

Dipper got up as well, rolling his shoulders to get the stiff feeling the bed caused out of them. “I don’t know...If we’re going to have you look human we shouldn’t risk you not being able to change back. Do you think you can keep it on until after we go out?”

Bill shrugged, letting his arm fall back down by his side. “Can handle. Sleep now?”

“Sleep now,” Dipper chuckled.

As they got ready for bed, Dipper chewed his lip in thought. In the morning he’d have to give Bill a better run down of how loud and flashy their trip might be and things that he shouldn’t and couldn’t do. He’d have done it before they went to bed, but he knew all too well that once Bill had his mind set on either food or sleep there wasn’t much he could do to deter the alien.

“Until lunch,” Bill demanded when he was firmly pressed against Dipper’s side, his head rested on the brunet’s chest.

“We can  _ try _ to sleep until lunch, but no promises.” Dipper pulled the blanket over them and tried not to blush too much at the half naked, human-looking body pressed against his. He wondered if Bill would still ooze that slimy stuff he usually did, and focused mostly on that thought while he tried to fall asleep.

The next day was a big one, and he wanted to be well rested for it so that he could run around with Bill. Dipper had a pretty strong feeling the alien would be like a kid in a candy store at the carnival, and he was excited for him to experience the magic feeling of a fair for the first time.

Dipper’s face grew hot and he had to force himself to take in an even breath. Mabel had called it a  _date,_ though _._ A date with  _ Bill. _ His apparently hot alien...roommate? He supposed that term fit. Regardless of what Bill was to him right then, they were about to go on a date. Even though Dipper wasn’t sure if Bill knew what that meant, determination to make it a good one lulled Dipper to sleep.

 

~~

 

Even though it was fairly short, Bill’s hair whipped around wildly as they rode in the back of Tad’s Jeep. The alien looked thrilled to be in a vehicle without a roof, but with the way he held onto the door and Dipper’s hand, the brunet had a feeling that the roller coasters might not be as fun as Bill pictured them to be.

“Let’s get tickets then we can go on some rides. I think they take like, three tickets each so we’ll have to buy a ton!” Mabel grabbed Bill’s hand and pulled him along, knowing all too well that Tad and Dipper would know to keep up with her on their own or get left behind.

For the entire first part of the fair -buying the tickets for the rides, Mabel mapping out where to go first- Dipper didn’t get to spend much time with Bill. It wasn’t a very long portion of their night, but it felt like forever to the brunet.

As much as it might be weird to admit, Dipper wanted to hold Bill’s hand and have the full date experience with him. Sure, he was an alien and wouldn’t be staying after his ship was fixed, but he could enjoy the blond while he could, there was no crime in that.

“Okay, okay, first coaster!” Mabel said as they reached the front of the line, shouting over the music and crowd. “I’m so ready! It’s been too long since we’ve been on one!”

Bill stayed silent, staring up at the ride as the people on it screamed in joy. To Bill, though, it didn’t look like he understood that the screams were part of the fun.

“Are you alright?” Dipper took the opportunity to put his hand into Bill’s, unable to hide his smile when Bill firmly grabbed his back.

“They’re hurt?” he asked before inching closer to the stairs that lead to the platform to get onto the ride.

It stood taller than most of the others there, just big enough to have a loop. Dipper could see how one with a loop might be too much for Bill at first, so he decided that maybe he’d steal the alien away to something a little tamer.

“Uh, hey, Mabel? I think I’m actually going to take Bill to another one. Something smaller.” He gave her a look and hoped that his intentions were clear to her so that he didn’t have to explain in front of Tad that Bill hadn’t been on one before.

“Oh, okay! I guess a double date can only go so far, right?” She laughed and smiled at Dipper to show her understanding. “Have fun you two! We’ll meet back up at that weird shoe-shaped both with that old man wearing the cool light-up shoes!”

With the okay, Dipper pulled Bill away from the line, eyeing the rides to find something smaller for Bill to try.

“Different one?” Bill kept up with Dipper as they weaved through the crowd, squeezing his hand so that they wouldn’t separate.

Dipper was glad for it because he didn’t even want to think of the kind of drama losing Bill there would cause. “Yeah, we’re going to go on a smaller one first so that you can get used to them.”

Finding a new ride proved to be slightly difficult. It had grown dark, the strings of lights above booths coming to life as the sun started to set, barely giving enough light for Dipper to focus on his task.

Bill stood tall over most of the people, but no one really seemed too weirded out by him, which was a huge relief. They were in Gravity Falls, though, not many people batted their eyes at weird things, so Dipper shouldn’t have been  _ too _ surprised.

They finally came to a new coaster, a much smaller one that mostly just went in a circle after a fairly large drop. It would be perfect for Bill to get a feel for what they would be like.

“Ready?” Dipper tightened his grip on Bill’s hand, looking up at the blond with a smile.

Bill smiled back at him and nodded. “Screams not from pain?”

“No,” he laughed, “that’s just part of the fun. People do it because of the rush.”

“Oh,” Bill said slowly. He looked back at the coaster and seemed to regain his usual confidence.

The line for this new coaster didn’t take nearly as long, sending them to the boarding platform before Dipper could further reassure the alien. They got on in silence, Bill refusing to let go of Dipper’s hand, making it a little hard to be seated properly.

“Ready? We can’t get off once we’re on,” Dipper warned.

“Ready, fine.” He moved his hands to the lap bar, all too obviously trying not to seem afraid of the new thing he was about to experience.

Dipper nudged the blond’s shoulder, his smile still stuck on his face. “I’m right here, I promise nothing will go wrong.”

Bill gave a short nod, looking straight ahead in determination until the ride jolted forward.

It climbed the hill slowly, the other four or so passengers behind them chattering away about various things they had already done at the fair, making Dipper excited to spend the rest of it showing Bill new things.

As they reached the top of the hill, everything seemed to grow silent and still. They were above the crowd in the front of the ride, able to see a good portion of the carnival.

Everything large enough to need an entire field was held near the front of the town, where the trees were thin enough for them to create a clearing. All around them were what was left of the thinned out forest, the tall trees creating a wall around the festivities.

Below them people laughed and spoke, their now small faces dimly lit by the rides and booths. For a small fair in Gravity Falls, there was quite the turnout. Some of the people working for the event were dressed in colorful outfits, making the plain, white-tarped booths seem a little less boring.

Next to him, though, was the best part of the fair.

A frightened but excited face, and still unbrushed blond hair sticking up wildly. The borrowed blue hoodie and gray T-shirt not hiding the deep breaths the alien was taking, his hands more tightly gripping at the bar that kept them both firmly in place.

Small black freckles peppered his now paler but still yellow-tinted skin and his lips looked pinker. They looked really soft too. Dipper really wanted to-

Before he could finish his thought he was being dropped, the brisk wind snapping him right back to reality.

A sharp turn pressed him up against Bill and he laughed, hoping that his obvious joy would help Bill relax. To show him that it was part of the fun, Dipper shouted along with the others too.

The blond freed one of his hands only to put it right back on the bar, this time on Dipper’s side. It reminded the brunet of how they met and made him wonder if Bill thought Dipper was in danger of falling out.

When the cart finally slowed to a stop, Bill looked to Dipper and gave him a frantic once-over to make sure he didn’t get hurt.

“No pain?” He pushed the bar away from them as soon as it unlocked, ushering Dipper out of the ride.

“I’m fine, really.” Dipper spun around to showcase that he didn’t have any kind of injury. “Did you have fun?”

Satisfied with the brunet’s wellbeing, Bill nodded excitedly. “I’m not pain either! More?”

“Yeah, we can do plenty mo- Whoa!” Dipper yelped as Bill pulled him away from the first ride and dragged him off to another.

The aliens strength clearly hadn’t gone away, seeing as the blond continued to practically carry Dipper from ride to ride. The more they went on, the more Bill got used to the fact that Dipper was, in fact, not hurt by them when he yelled. Bill had even started to shout with him on their third ride, then demanded that they go on the others again because of how much he liked them.

Towards the end, Bill dragged Dipper away from the rides and to some of the booths, sniffing the air.

“Mabel,” was all he gave for an explanation, and Dipper supposed that it  _ was _ getting to be kind of late. He was a little upset that they didn't have time to do more, but they had had fun going on rides, and Bill seemed satisfied.

They arrived at the booth Mabel had mentioned, the old man dancing enthusiastically about his bright sneakers. Not many people were around the stand, giving Dipper and Bill a moment of quiet.

By then the stars were out, shining brighter over the dark of the forest where the lights of the fair couldn’t block them out.

Bill sat against the side of the booth out of sight, pulling Dipper down onto his lap. The position made Dipper’s face burn a bright red, but he played it cool and decided against making things awkward. After all, Bill probably had no idea it was considered intimate to Dipper.

“Good time,” Bill sighed, resting his arms around Dipper’s waist.

“Uh, y-yeah.” Dipper gulped and did his best to relax against the alien. “I had a lot of fun. I’m glad you accidentally found that watch.” He turned himself so that he could face Bill, not missing how the blond happily adjusted to the new position.

“Yes,” Bill agreed. “Made date possible. Often you do dates?”

Dipper chuckled awkwardly and shrugged. “Nah. I don’t tend to go on any dates. I haven’t even tried to go on a date in… Well, it’s been a while.” The question made Dipper’s already burning cheeks blush a deeper red. Bill  _ did _ know what date meant.

“I’m good choice for first in a while,” Bill said smugly. “Offer many mate things.”

Even though it wasn’t very eloquently worded, Dipper fully understood what Bill had just implied. The blond  _ knew _ it was a date, he knew exactly what having Dipper on his lap meant, and he had totally come out with Dipper romantically.

After stammering for a moment, Dipper just shut his mouth and nodded. “So...do you know much about humans and how we go about having relationships?” He had no idea what he was about to get into or why he was letting himself get attached to someone who was just going to leave once his ship was fixed, but Dipper stood by the same reasoning he even went on the date.

Why not just enjoy Bill while he was there?

“Nope,” the blond said all too proudly. “Can show me. Willing learner.”

“Alright…” Dipper sucked in a deep breath and licked his lips. “Well, usually we do stuff like...like kissing. Do you know what that is?”

Bill hummed then pressed his forehead against Dipper’s nuzzling his nose against the brunet’s. “Close to this?” he said softly.

The alien’s warm breath on his lips made Dipper shudder and he closed his eyes. “Close. I’ll show you.” Closing the gap between them, Dipper pressed his lips against Bill’s and did his best not to make it weird. He had only ever kissed someone twice before, so he didn’t exactly have practice.

Not that Bill would have any comparison, but he still didn’t want to make himself look like an idiot.

Just as Dipper had thought, Bill’s lips were incredibly soft. He made no attempt to turn it into a makeout session, but he did part his lips slightly, deepening the kiss.

“I like that,” Bill murmured when their lips parted. “We start doing that more?”

“Absolutely.” Dipper kept his forehead pressed against Bill’s. “Later, though. We need to find Mabel.” He stood and helped Bill up, peaking around to the front of the booth to see Mabel trying to out dance the light-up shoe guy.

“There you two are!” she shouted over the music. “Watch me win a neat pair of shoes then we can go get ice cream!”

“Ice cream!” Bill cheered, despite the fact that he likely couldn’t eat any. He leaned closer to Dipper and whispered, “Ice cream?”

Laughing, Dipper waved the question off for later. “You’ll see. For now, let’s enjoy the last bit of the carnival.”

Bill bumped his forehead against Dipper’s again then nodded. “Okay.”

Rather than watch Mabel dance, Dipper looked up at the night sky while he waited for her to finish. What few stars he could see were bright, and they reminded him again that Bill wouldn’t be around forever. One day, probably soon, Bill would go up above those stars and leave Dipper here beneath them.

Until then, though, Dipper would cherish the time they had and do his best to live in the moment, making Bill’s time on Earth a good one so that he might visit again one day for more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper is so gay for Bill, I love it. Precious boi has got to enjoy the alien while he can <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos always loved and appreciated! They help fuel my fire :p


End file.
